


The Storm

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: After today episode; I needed to vent my anger so I used Aaron and the argument that I hope we get next week.





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler if you haven't watched today episode.

Aaron watched the car drive away with Ross, Rebecca and his stepson; Seb. He ran as fast as he could to stop them; to beg Rebecca to let him stay. As soon as he got their; he saw them drive away; He felt a hand on his arm and looked over; seeing Robert. Moves away from Robert and shakes his head. Turns around and walks as fast as he could to the mill. 

 

    He heard Robert yell for him but ignored it when he walked into the mill; stopping by Seb toy box; tears streaming down his face. He heard the door close and swallows hard and looks back at him. “Aaron..” “Don’t, save your pathetic apology.” “Aaron you didn’t see her; she looked heart broken and with everything that happen last year and this year...I couldn’t make her stay here.” Aaron looks back at him; “So you just let her leave with him? Without telling me?! I didn’t get to say goodbye; he was my stepson Robert!” 

 

    Robert sighed and reached for Aaron who moved away and clenched his jaw; “Don’t Touch Me.” sighs and runs a hand threw his hair. “Aaron..I had to make a choice and I made it. I’m sorry.” puts his arms down and hands in his pockets. “You made it without me!” looks at him; “Did our vows mean nothing a month ago!? He called me dada Robert. I worked so hard to just be able to hold him or look at him without getting mad or resent him and you just let them take him away!” Catches his breath. 

 

   “I lost my sister not to a long ago Robert and you do this?! I lost Grace and now Seb.” Robert sighed and licked his lips. Aaron shook his head; “I need to be alone.” Goes upstairs and into the bedroom. Sits on the bed and runs his hands down his face. 

 

    Robert sat on the couch; running a hand threw his hair. He knew it was going to be rough telling Aaron but he didn’t think it would blow up this bad.  _  ‘How did you think he take it? He would be all smiles and says its fine?’ _ Robert let out a breath and a he finally let the tears fall.   After awhile he heard footsteps and looked up at Aaron who had a bag in his hand. “You leaving?” Aaron looked at him and put the bag down on the floor; “I’m staying.” Robert got up and nodded; “Aaron..” Aaron cut him off; “Vic now has a spare room and Diane has the B&B so..no trouble finding a place to sleep,” 

 

   Robert watched Aaron walk over to the door and open it; holding it open for him. “Aaron please...you need to understand why I did it.” Looks at Robert; “I went threw a year of hell because of you.” slowly starts walking closer; “getting out of prison to find out my husband cheated on me with that slapper. You having a baby with her” Robert swallowed hard. “You know how hard it was? Watching you run into that delivery room? You holding Seb?” Robert looked down, “I asked you to come home; because I love you and I wanted to make it work with Seb. I was the one who said he could come live here while Rebecca worked on herself. I love that boy; His first words were dada to me Robert.” runs a hand down his face; Robert sighed; “She’s his mom Aaron.” Aaron shook his head; “I’ve been more in his life and parent then her. So don’t give me that shit.” Aaron let out a huge breath. 

 

    “Aaron please..” “Get out.” Aaron walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. Robert sighed and picked up his bag; walking to the door and looked back at Aaron who back was to him; walks out of the mill. Aaron sat at the kitchen; looking at Seb highchair when he finally broke down

 

   Robert was sitting in Vic living room while Vic walked in with two mugs. “Here.” Robert grabbed it; “thanks Vic; I won’t be here for to long.” Vic smiled softly; It's alright, I don’t mind.” takes a sip of her tea. “He looked so hurt Vic.” Vic sighed; “he will understand why you did it.” Robert shook his head; “I think I might be taking your spare room for the weekend.” Vic smiled; “it’s fine; I have to go to work.” Robert nodded; “it’s fine; go ahead.” 

 

  Vic had left for work while Robert sat on her couch; grabs his phone and checks for anything from Aaron; nothing. Sighs and gets up; walking into the spare room and lays on the bed. The whole day seemed to go like a blur. Robert and the silence that filled the room; he broke down.  

 


End file.
